The present invention relates to a metallic hollow golf club head and more particularly to a golf club head having a shaft with excellent resistance to bending and capable of obtaining secure direction and a high trajectory.
In a conventional hollow metallic golf club head as shown in FIG. 15, a head main body 1 of the club head comprises at least a sole 5 and a crown 3 which are joined together to form one unit, a hosel 2 being molded to the crown 3. The hosel 2 protrudes out from the crown 3 and the end of a shaft 4 is inserted into the hosel 2 and secured.
However, since a golf club head in which the hosel 2 has been secured to the crown 3 of the head main body 1 to form a single unit as above forms a thorough solid structure, there is almost no shift or variation in the position of the head main body 1 with respect to the hosel 2 when the club is swung or impacts with a ball.
Therefore, the direction of the ball at impact is not related to shift or variation in the position of head main body 1, but is greatly influenced by shaft properties such as flexure and torsion, and it has not been possible to obtain stable direction or trajectory of a ball.
Furthermore, in a conventional golf club, concentration of stress at the end of the hosel 2 upon impact with the ball has caused bending in the shaft 4.